


Gives you hell

by Hopefully_not_a_shitty_ballerina



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Song: gives you hell by all American rejects
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 12:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19425550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopefully_not_a_shitty_ballerina/pseuds/Hopefully_not_a_shitty_ballerina
Summary: Life after the military is shit, espesally if you can't get the need to fight out of your head. Steve and Tony used to be friends, or rather, used to fuck. Same says there is a diffrence, but with Steve, you never really know.





	Gives you hell

Music blared out of the speakers mounted to Steve’s wall, it was so loud that he couldn’t even think straight. Which, of course, was the point. Bucky was lounged over the chair next to him, drinking something and reading some kind of science magazine. Steve rolled his eyes, Bucky was as always, a nerd. But at least he was a happy nerd. That was more than could be said for Steve, who was happier in a fight than in an office.

“Monologuing in your head again Steve?” Bucky asked, his eyes never looking up from his magazine. Steve snorted, and took a long sip of his beer. Of course, he was monologuing, what else was there to do at his own party? Socialize? Nah, to mainstream.

“And if I am?” Bucky sighed dramatically and set down the magazine. He stood up, popping his back and stretching, before lazily reaching out his scarred arm towards Steve. Steve leaned away from him, making Bucky awkwardly scoot towards him.

“That means I gotta find you someone that will take your mind off of things.”

“Whatever.” Bucky grabbed Steve by the forearm, yanking him up and slightly off balance. Steve grunted as the people around them cheered. Bucky grinned at Steve, and Steve’s stomach dropped. “You motherfu...”

Bucky hoisted up Steve, as Steve struggled wildly. The crowd cheered louder. “Now, now, Stevie,” He said, bouncing his friend so that the air was knocked out of him, “That kind of language isn’t tolerated in this house, the punishment for that will be……” he trailed off, as if he was thinking.

“Who wants to see Steve get thrown in the pool?” Natasha shouted, she had come over to grip Bucky’s shoulder, smiling up at Steve in her twisted demonic way.

“Who made you judge?” Steve growled, Natasha smiled, and picked up Steve’s beer, taking a big drink of it as Bucky began walking/ strutting to the Door, with a struggling Steve leisurely thrown over his shoulder. “You wouldn’t dare!”

“Wouldn’t I Stevie?” Bucky kicked open the back door, the onlookers’ from outside quieted their jeering to watch as Steve, their former captain and commander, struggled in the vice-like grip of their former sergeant. He supposed it was his own fault, for not fighting Bucky harder as he tried to pick him up, but at the same time, the level of _nerve_ Bucky had to-

“Are you still fucking monologuing Steve?” Bucky kicked off his sneakers, grunting under Steve’s renewed struggling. Out of all of their old friends, Bucky was the best equipped to deal with Steve’s strength, because they were almost perfectly matched. Steve forced his leg out of Bucky’s hold, causing him to wobble on his feet. “Come ‘on Stevie, play fair now, and get out of your damn head!”

“Dunk him in!” Began Natasha, the people around them quickly began to repeat the chant, getting louder and louder as Bucky jostled Steve. Steve knew that if he really wanted to, he could break out of Bucky’s hold, but where was the party in that? The whole point of these damn parties was to help all of them deal with the real world.

“Ready Cap?” Bucky said, He jostled Steve one more time before beginning his gaited jaunt up to the pool. The cheering around the reached a deafening level as the people inside his house filtered outside, jeering and calling out loudly.

“Would it matter if I wasn’t?” Bucky readjusted him again, tightening his grip as he did.

“Honestly? The only thing that _might_ stop me would be a direct order but,” He Stuck his finger’s in Steve side, making the latter holler at the unexpected feeling, “even that might not help right now.”

“Dunk him in! DUNK HIM IN! DUNK! HIM! IN!”

“James Buckman Barnes, I swear if you-!” Steve didn’t get to finish his threat before the both of them were plunged into freezing water. The both of them, as heavy as they were, sunk deep into the water, nearing the bottom of the 8-foot-deep pool, not that Bucky gave a shit about that. He’d released Steve a few milliseconds after having dropped into the pool with him, and was already at the top of the pool, breathing air again and no doubt shouting to the people outside of the pool. Steve let himself sink for a while, it was peaceful in the water, no outside pressures and no fear of traumas inside of his head.

Minus the fact that he couldn’t breathe that is. Steve swam underneath Bucky, quickly yanking his friend back into the water as he himself skyrocketed to the surface of the water. As soon as he broke the surface the noise surged back at him with a new vengeance. His head throbbed, and he wondered briefly if the party had been that loud the entire time.

Otherwise, the party was much the same as he’d left it, people yelling, having a good time, former military and current military alike, happily partying together. The only change was Natasha, who had stripped out of her jeans and was wading into the pool, no doubt to make out with Bucky in the corner somewhere. He splashed her as she moved by him, she grinned at him, but otherwise ignored him as she waded out to Bucky.

Gross.

Dumdum threw Steve a towel as he exited the pool. Devoid of another choice, he began to strip out of the majority of his clothing, throwing that into the pool at Bucky and Natasha, who, as he had predicted, were making out on the stairs of the pool. Bucky soaking wet and Natasha just barely.

“Get a room!” Pinky yelled, Dumdum rolled his eyes and pushed his friend in.

“We didn’t ask for the opinion of the likes of you Pinky,” Bucky drawled, Natasha latched onto his neck, as Bucky shot a shit eating grin at Steve, who was down to his very wet boxers, and a much too small towel.

Peggy, the beautiful Dame she was, motioned for Steve from the kitchen, her usually smiling face looked slightly frantic.

“Peggy? What’s wrong?” Steve called, he started to walk towards the window, when he heard a familiar voice screaming at him over the music. He turned his head, to see a disgruntled neighbor standing at the fence. Steve was used to noise complaints, but usually someone just sent over a cop,

“Do you have any idea what time it is?” Tony roared, he stood at the boundary between the two houses, shrouded in silk pajamas carrying a baseball bat. He’d most likely thought that the sudden boost in noise had meant that some kind of fight had broken out. “Decent people have work to do in the morning!” Tony was Steve’s easily disgruntled neighbor.

“Who you callin’ Decent?” called Natasha with a laugh, the people around her joined in to her laughter. Steve rolled his eyes and made his was over to the boundary, motioning for Jasper to turn off the music for a few minutes. “Look at Steve for fuck’s sake,” Steve, who was suddenly very aware of his drenched boxers leaving little to the imagination, shrugged.

“Look Tony, some of us have had a shit week, for once could you-” Dumdum began.

“A rough week?” Tony groused, “You wouldn’t know a fucking rough week if it slapped you in the face! I get that you don’t have any appreciation for HOA rules, but it’s three in the god damned morning!”

“No shit, that’s the point of the fucking party…”

“And It’s fucking Tuesday! Who throws a raging party on a Tuesday night? Or I guess a Wednesday morning!”

“Kick ass people that’s who...” Piped up Bucky, from the pool, Natasha still sat in his lap, but was now distracted by the growing spectacle in front of them.

“I will be calling the cops!” he threatened. Pinky, Dumdum, and Sam stepped up to the gate, the only people at the party who were current law enforcement.

“Cops were called, we’re here, just calm down,” Sam said, Dumdum, who was a desk jockey who’d had much too much to drink at this point, rolled his eyes, and leaned back on his heels.

“You think the fucking cops are going to shut this shit down? You know how many people here are retired cops? Or current cops?” Tony opened his mouth and closed it again. “That’s what I thought, not take your fancy ass back to bed, and we’ll turn the music down.” Tony stood there for a moment, clearly not used to being talked to by a police man as dumdum was talking to him.

“Lay off Dumdum, you’ve had too much to drink,” Steve warned, he had made his way over to the group, with the small towel wrapped delicately around his waist.

“Go on then, off you pop, we’ve got better things to do than to sit here and talk to the fucking hoity toity neighbors.” Tony’s face turned red, he dropped the bat and lunged for Dumdum, Pinky stopped him, grabbing him by the collar of his silk pajamas. Sam, sighed, and pulled out his phone which had begun to ring, he turned away from the group for a second, while Dumdum drained the rest of his drink. He thrust the empty beer can at Steve when he finished downing it.

“That was uncalled for…” He began. Dumdum wasn’t listening and had wound his arm back to punch Tony in the face. Cheering erupted from the people around them, Steven inserted himself into the fight, yanking Dumdum away from Tony, and pushing Tony back, about a foot away from them. Sam let go of Tony, and sighed. “Can’t have a fucking day off around you Dumdum…” he began. Dumdum shrugged Steve off of him, and made it look like he was going to walk away. Steve breathed a sigh of relief, only for Dumdum to go flying over the fence the next second.

“Dumdum!” Sam and Pinky yelled in union.

“fuck!” Steve straddled the fence and tried to pull Dumdum off of Tony, only to be punched for his efforts. Startled, he dropped Dumdum, he touched the spot on his side where He’d been punched. It hurt, quite a lot actually. “I’m trying to help you, you idiot!” Tony pushed himself up onto his hands, sending Steve a glare before he quickly stood, advancing on the fallen Dumdum.

“I can fight for myself!” Tony growled, he aimed a punch for Dumdum’s jaw and missed, punching him square in the throat. Dumdum choked, flailing as he stumbled back. Steve moved over quickly to help. Dumdum, with his eyes closed and one hand clutching his voice box, swung blindly…… nailing Steve in the nuts. A shock of nausea washed over Steve as he fell to his knees. He swung again, squarely hitting Steve’s cheek this time. Tony shoved Dumdum, so that he lay on his back instead of propped up on his knees.

“Just… Stop!” Steve wheezed, he clutched his injured balls as an irate Sam finally made his way over to the group. He yanked tony off of Dumdum, and began calling out his Miranda rights, Dumdum cheered as he did this.

“I wouldn’t be cheering buddy….” Steve looked over to see an officer in uniform standing over him, he blinked dumbly. The officer stepped over him, to Dumdum, and pulled a single pair of handcuffs off of his belt. “Timothy Dugan, you have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law….”

Dumdum began to yell, loud, unidentifiable grunts as he was hauled to his feet. Sam was already walking Stark to the cop car. A third and final cop made her way over to Steve and knelt down beside him.

“Steve Rogers?” She asked, Steve grunted in response. He regretted stripping, even if it was out of wet leather.

“The one and only,”

“We were called here on a noise complaint, this is your fifth violation. You’re going to have to come down to the station with me, as this is your property.” Steve groaned, and pushed himself to a standing position. He grabbed his towel from the grass and used it to preserve what little modesty he had left.

“Are you arresting me?” he asked, as he wheezed with his hands on his knees, she gave him a sympathetic face as she spoke to him gently.

“Only if you resist,” Steve nodded, and hobbled over to the fence.

“Just a second, “he called to the woman, “Hey Buck!” He motioned vigorously for his friend to come closer, “Shut the party down, make sure everyone gets some place to sleep,” Bucky clapped him on the shoulder with a frustrated sigh.

“Got it, have fun at the police station.” He thought for a minute before snapping, and pointing at Steve, “I’ll send either Nat or Peggy after you in the station, with some, uh, clothes or whatever, okay?”

Steve nodded and turned back to the cop. “Shall we?” He asked, the Cop smiled and followed him as he hobbled his way to the car. Thankfully, he was in a different car than the screaming Dumdum, but rather, he was seated in the back with Tony, who’s anger wafted off of him in waves. He sat down in the seat, first throwing his damp towel down, then sitting on top of it. Suddenly more tired, Steve leaned against the window, and crossed his hands over his chest. He cast a mirthful smile at Tony, quirking one eye brow and smirking. He covered himself with his hands, and leaned over, as if trying to whisper to Tony.

“Fancy seeing you here Stark,” Tony groaned and closed his eyes, allowing his head to fall back. Steve agreed, it was going to be a long night.


End file.
